Dear God
by Nerazzuri
Summary: Ya Tuhan, hanya satu hal yang kupinta. Untuk menjaga dirinya saat aku tak ada di sampingnya. Ketika aku terlalu jauh darinya.  Special fic for GaaHina Adolescene Romance in A Love Song #1. Mind to Read and Review?


**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Title and summary belongs to A7x**

**Warning: AU, typos, posibbly OOC, Gaara PoV dan sederet kesalahan lainnya**

**Maximiliano da Lima = Orochimaru  
><strong>

**Special fic for GHARALS #1**

**Happy reading minna ^^**

.

.

Kurapatkan mantel yang memberiku proteksi dari ganasnya angin malam. Temperatur udara memang menurun usai matahari terbenam. Dan sedari tadi aku hanya diam. Mengamati mobilitas yang terjadi dari sisi kelam. Memastikan mereka yang ada di balik tank-tank berlapis baja mengukuhkan eksistensi di dunia hitam.

Tak seberapa lama, dari jauh kulihat Naruto mendekat. Seperti biasa, tepukan penuh semangatnya mendarat. Tepat di bahuku yang terlapisi mantel coklat. Lingkar lazuardinya menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Malam natal ini seperti tak bermakna." Kuambil sebatang rokok yang disodorkan lelaki Kaukasoid berkulit eksotis ini. Kuraih pemantik dari dalam saku dan menyulutkan ujung rokok pada api.

Naruto tertawa ringan. Gigi-giginya berkilauan ditimpa penerangan jalan. Ah, persetan. Bagiku, tak ada yang patut ditertawakan.

"Ada dua hal yang ingin kukoreksi dari ucapanmu, Gaara," tuturnya, "pertama, hari ini tanggal 27 Desember. Malam natal sudah lewat. Kedua, aku baru tahu, ternyata kau masih peduli pada hari natal."

Huh?

Aku tak tertarik menanggapi. Biarlah Naruto berkata sesuka hati. Memang sulit bicara dengan orang yang tak mengerti.

Si pirang itu tentu hanya berpikiran dangkal. Baginya, mungkin yang kuharap hanyalah kedamaian natal. Biarlah, tak perlu ia tahu satu sosok yang kuanggap spesial. Toh, sosok itu bukan seorang yang ia kenal.

"Kudengar pihak pabean akan memperketat keamanan. Ah, wilayah ini ternyata memang cukup rawan." Naruto menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam, "Hey, kau kan pernah menyusup ke pabean. Apa kau menemukan sesuatu yang … wow?

"Pabean bukan ancaman selama masih ada petugas yang korup," ucapku, "dan itulah sebabnya mengapa mereka membutuhkan kita."

Lagi-lagi Naruto tertawa. Kurasa ia sudah perlu menambahkan kata tertawa dalam daftar hobinya. "Maksudmu untuk mencari celah saat petugas-petugas itu lengah sekaligus mencari tahu yang mana petugas-petugas yang serakah? _Yeah_, kurasa aku setuju denganmu, Gaara."

Kujatuhkan puntung rokok yang tersisa. Menginjaknya agar tak ada lagi bara. Kuraih P3 milikku yang selalu siap sedia. Sementara Naruto mengeluarkan FN Five Seven buatan Belgia.

"Masih P3?" tanya Naruto.

Aku menangkap sebuah ejekan laten. Cih! Hanya karena pistolku dua peringkat di bawah FN Five Seven bukan berarti senjataku tidak kompeten.

"Yang menentukan bahaya tidaknya sebuah senjata adalah pemakainya," sergahku sembari bersiaga.

Kuarahkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Yang menyambutku hanyalah suasana hening. Kulangkahkan kaki menuju puing-puing. Ingin mencari tahu apa yang mereka lakukan di balik reruntuhan dinding. Kulihat dua orang bertubuh ceking. Membawa bungkusan kecil yang kutaksir adalah mariyuana kering.

"Apa yang diminta _il_ _biscione_ sudah tiba?"

_Il_ _biscione_, _code_ _name_ dari 'bos'ku di sini.

"Kurasa akan sedikit terlambat, Max," ucap rekannya, "kepolisian Suna mulai membaca aktivitas kita di jalur itu."

"_Bloody_ _hell_!" maki pria yang dipanggil Max tadi, "bagaimana mungkin polisi-polisi tolol itu mengendus aktivitas kita?"

"Kurasa spion mereka tersebar di mana-mana. Bahkan kudengar mereka bekerja sama dengan beberapa agen independen," tukas rekannya.

"Secara tak langsung, kau mau bilang sistem kita berlubang di sana-sini?"

"_Yeah_, sepertinya memang begitu," sambut rekannya.

Kudengarkan pembicaraan mereka dengan seksama. Berharap mendapatkan informasi berguna. Setidaknya yang bisa menggiringku pada entitas _il_ _biscione_ yang masih amat taksa.

.

.

.

"Carikan aku informasi terkait Maximiliano da Lima," pintaku pada rekanku di seberang sana.

"Kupastikan kau akan mendapat banyak nama yang sama. Ngomong-ngomong, Gaara, lebih baik kau datang ke markas. Sarutobi-_sama_ ingin bertemu denganmu," ujar Kankuro, rekan sekaligus kakakku.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Katakan pada si tua itu, aku akan datang besok siang," ujarku.

"Dan bersiaplah menerima lemparan asbak darinya," tukas Kankuro, "biar kutebak. Kau pasti akan pulang ke rumah sebelum datang ke markas. Pasti kau … "

"Mulutmu lebih berguna kalau sedang tidak bekerja. Lima menit lagi, aku mau datanya tiba." Kuakhiri pembicaraanku dengan kakakku. Bicara dengannya hanya membuang-buang waktu. Entah kenapa kakakku gemar membahas hal-hal tak bermutu.

Kubaca sebuah pesan singkat yang baru tiba. Darinya yang menempati singgasana cinta. Sabaku Hinata.

_**Terima kasih. Aku suka bunganya.**_

Syukurlah kalau dia suka. Pagi tadi kusempatkan memesan buket _fressia_ pada Keluarga Yamanaka. Setidaknya bisa mereduksi kealpaanku di hari nan istimewa.

Menerima pesan darinya, aku mulai terjangkit renjana. Kuraih ponsel yang memang kerap menjadi media. Kutekan nomor-nomornya yang telah kuhafal di luar kepala. Hanya jeda sesaat sebelum ia menyapa.

"Selamat malam." Suara lembutnya menyapa telinga.

"Kau suka bunganya?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi.

"Aku suka. Bunganya cantik. Terima kasih Gaara-_kun_."

"Selamat ulang tahun," ucapku.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya tulus, "kasusmu bagaimana?"

"Hanya butuh sedikit kesabaran saja," jawabku.

"Semoga semuanya cepat berakhir," kata Hinata, "Tuhan memberkatimu, Gaara-_kun_."

Jemariku tergerak menggenggam rosario tiba-tiba. Hadiah sederhana dari Hinata pada pertemuan kami yang pertama. Sebuah simbol yang membuatku selalu mengingat pencipta semesta.

**FLASHBACK**

"Pelan-pelan, bodoh!" bentakku kesal.

Gadis berwajah lembut itu terkejut. Kutebak nyalinya menciut. Terbukti dari tatapannya yang terlihat takut-takut. Atensinya kembali terenggut oleh lukaku yang tengah ia balut.

"Ka-kali ini apa lagi alasannya?" tanyanya lirih.

"Bukan urusanmu," ketusku.

"O-oh," responnya.

Kulirik ekspresinya dengan ekor mataku. Memoriku mengingatnya sebagai teman seangkatanku. Kalau tidak salah ia bersahabat dengan si gadis berambut merah jambu.

Kami terkunci dalam keheningan. Usai kubentak tadi, ia tak lagi berinisiatif membuka percakapan. Mungkin sikapku memang agak keterlaluan.

"Kenapa," tanyaku, "kenapa mau menolongku?"

"Ka-karena Gaara-_kun_ temanku," jawab Hinata.

"Hanya itu, atau kau juga ingin membuat mantan kekasihmu itu cemburu?" tanyaku.

Hinata terkejut mendengar ucapanku yang terlampau frontal. Sepertinya ia tak bisa menyangkal. Terbukti ia tak kunjung berbalas lingual.

_Yeah_, beberapa saat yang lalu aku dan Sasuke –mantan kekasih Hinata- memang terlibat pertikaian sengit. Penyebabnya memang sedikit rumit. Mulai dari tingkahnya yang sok elit hingga kesewenangannya yang membuat kegemaranku dipersulit.

Selanjutnya mudah diduga. Aku tak suka berperang kata-kata. Bagiku, itu cara wanita. Kulayangkan tinjuku pada ketua OSIS brengsek itu sebagai penanda rasa tak suka. Pantat ayam keparat itu membalasnya. Tak jelas siapa yang memenangkan laga. Tapi aku puas melihat di tubuh Sasuke terdapat lebih banyak luka. Seridaknya cukup membuktikan superioritasku di atas sasana.

Sasuke brengsek itu dirawat kekasihnya yang berambut merah menyala. Sementara lukaku diurus Hinata. Kurasa aku tak salah berprasangka. Sedari awal, Hinata membawaku ke ruangan yang berbeda dengan tempat kekasihnya berada. Mungkin ia tak tahan melihat Karin –kekasih Sasuke- dan si jabrik itu mesra.

"Aku sudah merelakannya, " ucap Hinata perlahan, "tapi kurasa Gaara-_kun_ juga benar."

Kulihat Hinata melepaskan sesuatu dari lehernya. Kukira itu adalah sebuah kalung bertahtakan permata. Tapi ternyata hanyalah sebuah rosario biasa.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Gaara-_kun_," ucapnya, "aku tak punya kado apa-apa. Tapi aku ingin Gaara-_kun_ menyimpan ini."

Ulang tahun?

Huh?

Rosario?

Huh?

Aku sendiri tak ingat sekarang tanggal berapa. Setelah memastikannya melalui ponsel, aku hanya terpana. Hyuuga Hinata mengingat hari ulang tahunku yang bahkan aku sendiri pun lupa.

.

.

.

**FLASHBACK** **OFF**

Kuhirup _caffe_-_nero_-ku yang baru diantarakan Matsuri. Mataku mencari-cari data-data Maximiliano da Lima yang paling sesuai. Ugh, prediksi Kankuro ternyata memang terbukti. Sialnya, aku jadi tak bisa memenuhi janji untuk menemui Hinata pagi ini. Untunglah, ia tipikal wanita yang mengerti. Beginilah resiko menjadi istri dari lelaki sepertiku yang tak punya jam kerja pasti.

"Nah, apa kataku," komentar Kankuro kala mendapatiku yang tengah berkutat dengan berkas setebal sepuluh inci.

Aku hanya merutuk dalam hati. Data yang kucari tak kunjung kutemui. Entah bagaimana caranya orang-orang _il_ _biscione_ bersembunyi.

"Sudah ada petunjuk atas kasus _il_ _biscone_?" tanya Hiruzen Sarutobi, pimpinanku.

"Kudapatkan nama salah satu bawahannya. Maximiliano da Lima. Dia yang memimpin operasi penyelundupan mariyuana di wilayah Suna," ucapku.

"Kau bisa menemui bawahan da Lima yang kautangkap tempo hari untuk mendapatkan data," saran Hiruzen.

"_Yeah_," sahutku.

Bagus, ini lebih mudah dari yang kubayangkan. Menginterogasi tahanan memang lebih menyenangkan ketimbang membolak-balik lembaran. Lebih jauh lagi, interogasi acapkali menghasilkan informasi yang lebih memuaskan.

"Katakan padaku, apa saja yang kau ketahui tentang _il_ _biscione_?"Kutatap lelaki bermata cerah di hadapanku.

"Seorang bos mafia," jawabnya.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, bodoh!" sungutku.

"Kau takkan mendapatkan informasi apa pun dariku." Lelaki itu nyaris tertawa. Tak sedikit pun rasa takut yang terbaca. Sepertinya penjara federal tak membuatnya jera.

"Jangan buat aku memaksamu untuk bicara," geramku.

"Lakukanlah, lalu kupastikan istri tercintamu itu meregang nyawa," tukasnya.

Hinata!

Tidak, semoga yang dikatakannya hanyalah omong kosong semata. Sial! Kenapa aku lengah dan tak mengupayakan suaka untuk Hinata? Ya Tuhan, aku tahu aku tak rajin misa. Tapi kali ini saja, lindungi istriku dari bahaya.

"Wanita mana yang kausebut istriku, Tuan Hidan?" tanyaku setengah mengejek.

Kulihat sinar keheranan di mata pria berambut klimis. Kumainkan sedikit ekspresi agar terlihat skeptis. Rupanya Hidan memilih bersikap pragmatis. Bibirnya tertarik, menghasilkan sebuah senyuman sinis.

"Kalau begitu, tak masalah kan kalau orang-orangku membunuh wanita itu. Sabaku Hinata," tukasnya.

Duagghh!

Refleks tinjuku –yang memang sudah lapar mangsa- bersarang di garis rahangnya. Pekikan 'hey!' nan keras diserukan para penjaga. Seakan khawatir aku akan berbuat semena-mena. Persetan dengan para penjaga. Bagiku nyawa Hinata adalah harta paling berharga. Dengan senang hati kukirim siapa saja yang mengusiknya ke neraka.

"Impulsif, kau tak cocok jadi detektif." Hidan tertawa sembari menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya.

Duagghh!

Pukulan kedua, kuharap cukup untuk membuatnya jera. Jika sekali lagi ia bicara, kurasa timah berkaliber 17 mm akan menembus kepalanya.

"Sabaku-_sama_." Penjaga memanggilku, berusaha mencegah tanganku untuk meraih P3 yang tak pernah alpa.

"_Water_ _boarding_," ucapku, "aku mau dia menerima _water_ _boarding_."

Sang penjaga terkejut, Hidan terlihat menciut. Lelaki pongah itu tampaknya takut. Cukup beralasan mengingat _water_ _boarding_ memang siksaan maut.

"Tapi …,"

"Dia tak mau memberiku informasi soal _il_ _biscione_ dan Maxi da Lima. _Water_ _boarding_, hadiah yang bagus untuknya, kan?" potongku.

"Err … Sabaku-_sama_. Seingatku kau tak bicara soal Maximiliano da Lima." Hidan terlihat ragu.

Memang kusengaja. Kalau aku bisa memaksanya bicara soal _il_ _biscione_, untuk apa aku masih bertanya soal da Lima?

.

.

.

Sepasang lingkar lila mengintipku dari pintu yang dibuka dua puluh derajat. Begitu mata kami bertemu, wanita itu memberiku senyuman hangat. Mengingatkanku pada secangkir _earl_ _grey_ di malam pekat. Cocok untuk melepaskan penat. Ah, sepertinya analogiku terlampau berat.

"Gaara-_kun_," ia melepaskan rantai yang merupakan proteksi lapis dua, "kukira kau tak pulang."

"Istriku masih cantik, sayang kalau tidak kutemui." Bibir kami berjumpa, merefleksi emosi sarat renjana.

Hinata memukul bahuku dengan pelan. Kendati terbiasa dengan lingualku yang memang sering berantakan, tak urung ia memberiku pukulan ringan. Kalau sudah begini, refleks tanganku membawa Hinata dalam gendongan. Tujuanku selanjutnya adalah ranjang yang nyaman.

"Ga-Gaara-_kun_, turunkan aku," pinta Hinata. Seperti biasa, _integumen_ pipinya dihiasi _eritrosit_ yang berbaris rapi. Membentuk laminasi merah yang selalu kusukai.

"Jam berapa kau harus kembali?" tanya Hinata.

"Dua jam lagi," ucapku sembari menelusupkan indra penciuman –maksudku membran mukosa- pada _clavicula_ Hinata, "punya ide untuk menghabiskannya?"

"Kalau begitu, tak ada aktivitas 'berat'," Hinata menghentikan invasiku, "kubuatkan teh Darjeeling untuk Gaara-_kun_ lalu berbagilah denganku tentang kasus kali ini."

Setengah enggan, aku menurunkannya. Membiarkan Hinata meluncur ke dapur demi dua cangkir teh produksi India. Lalu akan kembali ke sini, menemaniku menikmati senja.

"Sudah kudapatkan satu nama, Maximiliano da Lima. Dari seorang tahanan, aku tahu Max adalah orang kepercayaan _il_ _biscione_. Yang sekarang harus kupikirkan adalah operasi penangkapannya," ucapku sembari menyesap Darjeeling buatannya.

"Orang seperti itu biasanya punya spion di mana-mana," komentar Hinata, "Gaara-_kun_ harus berhati-hati. Di sini aku hanya bisa mendoakanmu."

Hati-hati.

Kata itu seharusnya kuucapkan padanya. Sudah menjadi resikonya acapkali diintai bahaya. Aku tahu ia bukan wanita manja, tapi kurasa ia tetap memerlukan suaka.

Dan berkali-kali ia menolaknya.

"_Kita sudah sering membicarakan ini, Gaara-kun. Jawaban 'ya' yang kuberikan saat pendeta menanyakan kesedianku mendampingimu bukanlah tanpa alasan. Semua itu karena aku telah memutuskan untuk menerimamu, lengkap dengan semua takdir yang menaungimu. Dan jika ada bahaya yang mengintaiku karena pekerjaanmu, itu hanyalah ujian kecil dari Tuhan."_

Kata-katanya akan selalu terngiang di telinga. Aku tahu ia tak berdusta. Tak ada yang bisa kuandalkan untuk menjaganya selain Dia Yang Mahakuasa.

Ingatanku bereminisensi dalam bentuk regresi. Memvisualisasi tiap ingatan yang terpatri. Aku ingat hari-hari setelah Hinata memberi rosario ini. Hari-hari tatkala aku belajar membuka hati.

**FLASHBACK ON**

"A-aku senang kau memakainya." Gadis itu menautkan dua telunjuk di depan dada.

Hari ini aku mengenakan rosario pemberiannya. Alih-alih kugunakan sebagai sarana berdoa, benda ini justru kujadikan aksesoris semata. Dan entah sial atau bagaimana, gadis itu melihatnya.

"Apa tujuanmu memberiku benda ini?"

"Ka-karena Gaara-_kun_ membutuhkannya," jawab Hinata.

Sepasang gandewa –tak nyata- bertaut demi mendengar alasan yang menurutku tak logis. Tidakkah ia memiliki alasan yang lebih esoteris? Maksudku, alasan yang bisa kucerna hingga tak menimbulkan asumsi dilematis.

Tapi siapa yang mengira, semenjak hari itu, aku dan Hinata semakin dekat. Mulanya tak ada romansa yang terlibat. Namun aku tahu, meski perlahan, hatiku mulai tertambat. Aku mulai tak suka kala ia berbagi kisahnya dengan si jabrik maniak tomat.

"Kau jadi pacarku saja."

Kulontarkan ucapan itu manakala Hinata tengah merekatkan plester penutup luka. Kali ini aku tak bersitegang dengan si sombong Uchiha. Melainkan seorang _senpai_ menudingku curang saat _race_ di _ringroad_ utara. Dan seperti biasa, semuanya selalu berakhir dengan baku hantam dan luka-luka.

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Memangnya harus ada alasannya?" Aku balik bertanya.

"Umm …, tidak sih. Tapi … "

"Jadi tidak mau, ya?" ucapku sedikit kecewa.

"Bu-bukan begitu," ujar Hinata gugup, "a-aku mau. Ha-hanya saja … "

"Bagus. Mulai sekarang kau pacarku."

Memang bukan deklarasi romantis bahkan cenderung despotis. Namun kuanggap ini adalah langkah taktis. Toh tujuanku hanyalah mengikatnya dengan simpul esoteris.

**FLASHBACK** **OFF**

"Gaara-_kun_, kau melamun?" Tepukan Hinata pada punggung tanganku membawaku kembali pada realita.

"Tidak. Hanya memikirkan strategi untuk menangkap Max sekaligus _il_ _biscione_ jika memang bisa," ucapku berdusta.

Hinata bangkit dari kursinya. Mengecup pipiku sembari berkata, "Semoga Tuhan memberkatimu, Sabaku Gaara. Jangan lupa berdoa, karena doa mampu merubah segalanya."

Aku menggangguk sebagai pertanda setuju. Kuhabiskan sisa Darjeeling-ku. Sedikit menggerutu, mengapa waktu demikian cepat berlalu. Dua jam bukanlah waktu yang cukup untuk melepas rindu. Tapi apa mau dikata, tugas sudah menunggu.

Hinata mengambilkan mantel dan mengantarku sampai ke pintu. Kutatap sepasang lingkar ungu. Dan yang kudapati adalah segumpal rindu.

"Aku pergi," ucapku.

"Semoga berhasil …, Gaara-_kun_," ucap Hinata.

Kulangkahkan kaki tanpa menoleh padanya. Pandangan mataku justru tertuju pada piranti komunikasi yang diberikan para mafia. Sebuah isyarat mereka menginginkan keberadaanku di sana. Baiklah, sekarang saatnya kembali bekerja.

.

.

.

Naruto membuka pintu belakang truk pengangkut keju. Hawa dingin menyeruak dari lemari pembeku. Kukibaskan tanganku demi menepis aroma keju yang mengganggu. Kami –aku dan Naruto- menggeser lemari pembeku demi menemukan panel-panel untuk membuka areal yang kami tuju.

"Amunisi lagi," komentarku.

"_Yeah_, sepertinya bos kita mengantisipasi mobilitas kepolisian," tukas Naruto, "aku suka bor titanium."

"Bicaramu seperti kau akan melubangi tank-tank milik satuan militer saja," tukasku.

"Tidak juga," Naruto tertawa. Merendahkan nada suaranya ia berkata, "Kau tahu gudang di sebelah barat sana? Sejak dulu aku ingin tahu apa isinya."

"Mariyuana mungkin," tebakku asal-asalan.

"Tadinya aku juga berpikir begitu," ucap Naruto, "sampai suatu malam saat aku sedang berjaga, aku melihat beberapa wanita muda. Kupikir mereka hanya gadis-gadis genit yang bisa membuat celana sempit. Tapi pemikiranku berubah saat aku melihat kakak perempuan Inuzuka Kiba."

Inuzuka Kiba, infiltran yang tereksekusi. Dua minggu lalu, kutahu salah satu penyidik terbaik pabean itu akhirnya mati. Setahuku Kiba adalah tipikal infiltran yang mudah beraklimatisasi. Namun jika kurangkai dengan penjelasan Naruto tadi, kudapatkan sebuah konklusi.

Mereka –_il_ _biscione_ dan orang-orangnya- memanfaatkan kakak Inuzuka Kiba untuk membuatnya lemah hingga akhirnya menyerah.

"Kau tahu, tadi sore, sebelum kau tiba di sini, aku melihat lagi seorang wanita," ucap Naruto, "berambut ungu tua dan bermata lila. Cantik sih, tapi nasibnya benar-benar tak baik."

Satu pukulan diterima perikardium jantung. Membayangkan Hinatalah yang menjadi wanita tak beruntung. Jika menurut kehendak hati, aku pasti sudah meraih ponsel demi menghubunginya secara langsung.

"_Yeah_, mungkin bos ingin menjadikannya gundik," komentarku.

"Mungkin juga mereka akan dijual pada mafia-mafia di Gibraltar sa …,"

"Hey, kalian! Cepat bawa turun senjata-senjatanya!" Seorang pria berambut panjang berseru pada kami berdua. Dialah Maximiliano da Lima. Ich! Kurasa ia perlu memeriksakan matanya. Setidaknya agar ia lebih bisa memilih pelengkap busana. Maksudku tentu saja terkait tali tambang ungu berukuran tak biasa miliknya.

Kuangkat peti berisi revolver sembari mengamati penampilan fisik seorang Maximiliano da Lima. Kudapati tato ular di lengan kirinya yang terbuka. Representasi yang cocok dengan kepribadiannya.

Dari ekor mataku, aku merasakan tatapan tajam Max yang tertuju padaku. Intuisiku mengatakan ia menyembunyikan sesuatu. Hatiku mulai dilanda berbagai prasangka ambigu. Terlebih manakala mengingat deskripsi Naruto tentang wanita berambut ungu.

"Ada apa, Tuan?" tanyaku memergokinya terang-terangan.

"Rasanya aku pernah melihatmu," ucap Max, "di kepolisian."

Kurasakan sebuah aksentuasi kala ia menyebut 'kepolisian'. Sial! Sepertinya ia telah mengetahui identitasku sebagai seorang infiltran. Otakku berpikir cepat demi menemukan alasan.

"Ah, kalau Gaara sih memang hobi menyusup di sana-sini," celetuk Naruto, "dia bahkan pernah menyusup di pabean."

"Jadi begitu," kulihat seringai sinis terbit di bibir Max.

"_Yeah_, tak sehebat itu juga. Barangkali yang kaulihat saat aku bermasalah dengan pelanggaran lalu lintas," ucapku demi mencegah si mata ular ini terus mengintimidasi.

"_Yeah_, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja," ucap Max, "kau mirip polisi yang menangkap Hidan. Ah, lupakan saja." Ia meraih batang putih berdiameter lima milimeter dari kotak sigaret miliknya. Max menggerutu manakala pematik apinya tak kunjung menyala. Kusodorkan pematik api milikku padanya.

"_Grazie_," ucapnya dalam bahasa Italia.

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala. Membiarkannya menikmati rasa dan aroma mariyuana. Karena setelah ini, akan kukirim ia ke penjara.

.

.

.

"_Kediaman keluarga Sabaku. Saat ini kami sedang pergi. Silakan tinggalkan pesan pada kami."_

Berkali-kali kuhubungi, yang menjawab adalah mesin lagi. Saat krusial begini, ponsel Hinata pun mendadak mati. Sial, gudang itu pun tengah diproteksi. Rasanya akan sangat sulit melakukan penetrasi.

Kuraih rosario pemberian Hinata. Kugunakan sebagai sarana berdoa. Berharap Tuhan akan mengabulkannya.

_Ya Tuhan, hanya satu hal yang kupinta. Jagalah Hinata saat aku tak ada di sampingnya. Karena kini aku berada jauh darinya, dari seseorang yang kucinta. Saat ini aku hanya bisa berharap aku berada di sana. Kembali ke tempat yang sama dengan Hinata._

Kulantunkan doa tanpa kata. Cukup dalam hatiku saja. Kuyakin Tuhan tetap mendengarnya.

Menjelang dini hari, penjagaan sedikit longgar. Tentu sebuah kesempatan besar. Bor titanium telah kusambar. Dan P3-ku siap membuat para penjaga terkapar.

Piranti komunikasiku bergetar. Menampilkan sebuah informasi pada layar. Membuatku ingin menyeringai lebar. Malam ini _il_ _biscione_ takkan bisa lagi berkoar.

"Hey!" Seorang penjaga memergoki aksiku.

"Dor!"

Belum sempat AK-47-nya bicara, P3-ku lebih dulu berjaya. Namun letupannya membuat para penjaga bersiaga.

Dor! Dor! Dor!

Suara tembakan bersahut-sahutan. Kucari tempat yang aman sembari menggunakan bor di tangan. Banyaknya penjaga membuatku kian kesulitan. Ich! Kenapa para polisi bergerak sedemikian lamban? Memangnya apa saja sih yang mereka kerjakan?

"Hai," cengiran Naruto membuatku siaga satu. Namun ekspresiku berubah kala Naruto menunjukkan lencana di balik baju.

"Uzumaki Naruto, _custom_."

Mata birunya memberi sorot berbeda. Meyakinkanku bahwa kami berada di jalan yang sama. Kuisyaratkan ia agar mengatasi para penjaga, sementara aku berupaya menemukan tempat sang wanita berada.

"Istrimu ada di balik pintu samping, Gaara." Naruto memberi tahu.

"Istriku?" jantungku berakselerasi.

"Maaf tak memberi info spesifik. Kau tahu posisi kita tadi. Yang jelas, aku bisa memastikan yang tadi di bawa anak buah Max adalah Hinata Sabaku."

Sial!

"Dan kau harus tahu sesuatu," kubantu Naruto menyerang balik para penjaga, "Maximiliano da Lima bukan orang kepercayaan _il_ _biscione_ karena dialah _il_ _biscione_ itu sendiri."

"Dari mana kautahu?"

"Pertama, tato ular di lengan kirinya. Kedua, sudah kupastikan sendiri. Pemantik apiku adalah sebuah daktilografer," ucapku.

"Wow!" seru Naruto takjub.

Desingan peluru kian menghujani. Terima kasih untuk rompi anti peluru yang memberiku proteksi. Tampaknya Naruto mulai jenuh dengan situasi ini. Ia meraih sesuatu dari kantong kiri. Menoleh padaku seolah memberi isyarat untuk segera pergi.

DHUUARR!

Suara menggelegar terdengar usai granat dilempar. Kuabaikan para penjaga yang terkapar. Fokusku adalah menemukan Hinata dan menghajar si 'ular besar'. Naruto memilih bertahan di luar. Ia lebih suka menghadapi sisa penjaga untuk dihajar.

"Hinata!" panggilku usai mendobrak pintu.

Biji mataku terpaku pada lanskap di tengah ruangan. Sesuai dengan dugaan meski ini bukan yang kuharapkan. Hinata duduk terikat di kursi sebagai tawanan. Bahkan mulutnya terhalangi selembar lakban. Reaksi yang kudapati darinya hanyalah gelengan.

"Kuakui kau cukup pintar, Sabaku Gaara," Max tertawa, "tapi kau tak beruntung." Max mendekati istriku, menempelkan sebilah belati tajam padanya, "Wajah istrimu akan lebih cantik dengan beberapa ukiran di …, "

"Berhenti, kecuali kau memang ingin mati!" Kutodongkan pistolku padanya sembari memberi ultimatum.

Lagi-lagi Max tertawa, "Lihat dirimu, Tuan Sabaku. Kau me-nye-dih-kan."

Srrekk!

Dari berbagai penjuru, bermunculan para penjaga. Lengkap dengan pucuk-pucuk senjata di tangan mereka. Ugh, ternyata Max lebih licin dari yang kuduga. Tapi kupastikan ini takkan bertahan lama.

"Baiklah, aku menyerah." Kujatuhkan senjata sembari mengangkat tangan, "kuberi apa pun yang kauminta asalkan kau membebaskan Hinata."

"Aku suka sikapmu, _little_ _panda_," ujar Max setengah mengejek.

Ia menyuruh anak buahnya membuka tali yang menjerat Hinata. Menyusul lakban yang menghalanginya untuk bicara. Max mendorongnya ke arahku sembari tertawa.

"Akan sangat menyenangkan melihat kalian bisa mati bersama."

"Kau!" aku membeliakkan mata.

"Kau tak merinci ucapanmu, Tuan Panda. Kau hanya bilang 'bebaskan Hinata', bukan 'biarkan Hinata hidup'," tukasnya.

"Bermimpilah jika kaupikir kau sudah menang," kudekap tubuh Hinata, melindunginya dari peluru yang sebentar lagi akan menyerbu, "bersiaplah menjelang kekalahanmu, _il_ _biscione_!"

Dor! Dor! Dor!

Puluhan peluru menghujani. Beberapa peluru menyerempet areal tak terproteksi. Tapi aku tak peduli, karena Hinata telah kulindungi.

"Ga-Gaara-_kun_," ucap Hinata lirih, "ma-maaf. A-aku tak bisa melindungi diriku sendiri." Ia nyaris menangis.

"Karena itulah tugasku sebagai suamimu," ucapku.

Kuarahkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan. Sial! Kulihat Max bergerak ke pintu depan. Kutembakkan satu peluru ke kakinya, mencegahnya untuk kabur dari ruangan. Saat yang sama, kuajak Hinata mendekati kursi tawanan.

"Gunakan kursi ini sebagai proteksi. Lindungi kepala dan organ vitalmu."

"Ba-baik," ucap Hinata.

Kini aku bisa fokus memberi serangan balik. Sungguh menjengkelkan, luka di lengan dan kakiku membuatku tak banyak berkutik. Ugh, semoga kali ini aku bernasib baik.

Sirene mobil polisi membuatku teramat lega. Terlebih kala Naruto datang menyela bersama rekan-rekanku di Kepolisian Konoha. Dari seragamnya, aku mengenali beberapa agen pabean turut serta. Rupanya Naruto juga membawa rekan-rekannya.

"Kerja bagus, Gaara," puji Kankuro yang telah memborgol _il_ _biscione_.

Aku hanya memasang ekspresi skeptis. Naruto mendekatiku sembari menebar cengiran eksentris. Dibantunya aku duduk di tepian dan melihat berapa banyak peluru yang mengikis.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Hanya orang idiot yang bertanya seperti itu," tukasku, "pergilah dan panggilkan aku petugas medis."

"Kurasa kau tak membutuhkannya," manik biru Naruto memandangi Hinata yang datang mendekat, "selamat menikmati _service_, Tuan Panda."

"_Git_!" makiku.

Naruto hanya mengumbar tawa. Ia melangkah pergi saat Hinata tiba. Kuhargai pilihannya memberiku privasi dengan istriku tercinta. Setidaknya sebelum tim medis datang dan kembali menyela.

"Hey, kau masih bisa merawatku, kan?" tanyaku setengah menggodanya.

"Jangan bercanda!" ucapnya sesekali terisak, "katakan padaku, kau akan baik-baik saja."

"Mungkin," ucapku sembari memejamkan mata. Menikmati esensi kemenangan dari sang mafia. Setelah ini, aku bisa menikmati hari-hariku dengan Hinata.

"Ga-Gaara-_kun_, bangunlah. Buka matamu, Gaara-_kun_. Kumohon, katakan padaku, kau baik-baik saja," Hinata semakin terisak. Ich! Kurasa ia mengira aku tutup usia. Ah, biarkan saja. Mendengar Hinata menangis untukku rasanya seperti mendengar deklarasi cinta yang tak biasa.

"Bangun, Gaara-_kun_. Kumohon …, " isaknya, "kumohon, Gaara-_kun_ …, bukalah matamu. A-aku membutuhkanmu, dia juga."

"Siapa yang sedang kaubicarakan, Hinata?" aku membuka mata dengan enggan.

Kulihat binar bahagia di matanya. "Gaara-_kun_, akhirnya kau bangun," Hinata menyeka air matanya, "a-aku sedang bicara tentang Sabaku junior."

"Ka-kau …," mendadak aku mengikuti gaya bicara Hinata, "jadi kita akan punya bayi?"

"Ya. Gaara-_kun_ senang?" Ia balik bertanya.

"Jangan bertanya hal-hal bodoh. Nanti anakku juga ikut-ikutan, " tukasku sedikit sarkastik. Sebelum sempat ia cemberut, aku melanjutkan ucapanku, "Terima kasih telah menyempurnakan hari ini. Aku tak sabar menunggu jagoanku lahir."

Hinata menyunggingkan senyum cerah. Membuat parasnya terlihat semakin indah. Ia memelukku, membagi kebahagiaan dalam tiap kapiler darah.

_Yeah_, inilah hidupku sebagai seorang intelijen Konoha. Memiliki berbagai warna yang mendekorasi cerita. Melibatkan berbagai emosi hingga mempertaruhkan nyawa. Hari ini aku hanya terluka, mungkin besok akan kuhadapi kasus lain yang lebih berbahaya. Namun aku selalu percaya, Tuhan akan selalu menjaga.

.

.

**Owari**

.

.

**Glossary**

**Il** **biscione** : si ular besar (Italian)

**Water** **Boarding** : metode introgasi dengan cara mengikat tubuh erat-erat pada papan/meja dengan posisi kaki lebih tinggi dari kepala lalu diguyur air berkali-kali. Seorang anggota CIA pun hanya bisa bertahan selama 14 detik

**Daktilografer** : penyidik jari

**Custom** : bea cukai

P3 dan FN Five Seven adalah nama pistol-pistol terbaik di dunia. Sedikit rancu jika bicara masalah peringkatnya. Yang saya gunakan di sini adalah informasi yang mengatakan bahwa FN Five-Seven di peringkat pertama dan P3 di tempat ketiga. FYI, P3 adalah pistol buatan PT. Pindad yang berada di Bandung, Indonesia. Yang tinggal di Bandung jangan bilang ngga tahu pabrik senjata yang ada di Gatsu ini, ya ^^

Terkait summary, saya gunakan terjemahan yang saya otak-atik agar sesuai selera saya (dalam hal ini adalah rima). Maaf seandainya malah membuat tak nyaman.

Voila~ ini fic untuk GHARALS yang sudah lama saya janjikan. Memang ada sedikit perubahan karena semula memang saya siapkan dalam bentuk Third PoV. Romance-nya memang resesif karena entah kenapa sekarang saya agak kesulitan mendeskripsikan kisah-kisah romansa. Dan entah kenapa tiap kali bicara soal Gaara, pemikiran saya langsung tertuju pada profiler/detektif/infiltran dengan Hinata sebagai gadisnya.

Abaikan curhatan saya di atas. Mohon maaf untuk yang merasa kecewa jika fic ini tak sesuai harapan. Jika tak merepotkan, ceritakan pada saya impresi Anda tentang fanfiksi ini. Kotak review saya masih cukup luas untuk menampung atensi yang Anda berikan.

Molto Grazie ^^


End file.
